Mission of Love 4
by Kyuuseishu Setsuna
Summary: After two succesful missions, the ham hams are ready for number 3: Sandy and Maxwell break up after an argument. Can the ham hams get them back together? SM. Please RR!
1. ch 1 the plan

Chapter 1

About a week ago Maxwell's owner decided to drop Maxwell at Hillary's. His owner was going away and needed someone to care him. Luckily for both Sandy and Maxwell their anniversary was coming up. Unfortunately something else was going to happen. After a long day Sandy sat on the wood chip floor of her cage while Maxwell read his green book. Also in the cage was Christie who fast asleep. Sandy started getting itchy and tried to scratch her back but of course couldn't reach the spot.

"Hey Maxy could you like scratch my back?" she asked. Maxwell grabbed her ribbon wand and used the end of the wand to scratch Sandy's back.

"I meant with your paws." Maxwell reached over and scratched her back without taking his eyes off the book. "Could you pay attention?" Maxwell didn't answer. Sandy sighed and decided to change the subject.

"So what do you want to do on our anniversary?" she asked. The answer she was about to get is something she would never expect.

"Absolutely… nothing." Maxwell answered while still reading his book. Sandy began to cry.

"You used to be so romantic! You don't even touch me anymore!" she exclaimed.

"Yes I do. I even touched you yesterday." Maxwell answered back.

"And when was that?" she asked.

"Remember when Stan and Boss were having a race and you were standing in the middle of it?" Sandy nodded. "I pushed you out of the way. I even used both paws." Sandy had never been so furious in her life. With that she took Maxwell and threw him out the window (he didn't fall all the way to the ground. He landed on the window sill outside.)

"What's her problem?" Maxwell said to himself. Sandy later threw the book in his face. _I can't believe that jerk. And a few days before our anniversary! _That's when she saw Christie wake up.

"Where's dad?" she asked. Sandy decided to cool off a bit. Maybe give Maxwell some time alone. She smiled at her daughter.

"He's fine. He just needed to go out for awhile." Christie smiled and went back to sleep.

Outside…

"I can't believe she threw me out like that!" Maxwell said to himself as he walked toward the park. "Well there's one place to go to." Maxwell decided to go to the clubhouse.

Inside the clubhouse Boss and Crystal were in bed kissing each other.

"Oh Crystal."

"Oh Taisho."

"Oh brother. Could you quit with that romantic stuff?" Boss and Crystal shrieked as they heard that. Boss looked behind him and saw…

"MAXWELL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"Uh. Sandy was cleaning her cage and…I… didn't want to get in her way so-" Boss shook his head.

"What he means is that Sandy kicked him out and that's exactly what I'm gonna do!" Before Boss was about to grab Maxwell, Crystal stopped him.

"Wait Tai. This is Maxwell's time of need. Maxwell can sleep here. I'll go and sleep with Snoozer for tonight." Boss didn't like this idea.

"Awww c'mon Crystal." But before he was able to question it Crystal was already out the door.

"Good night Tai. Good night Maxwell." Boss grunted and went to sleep. Maxwell did the same.

At 3:00 am…

"Boss wake up." Boss woke from the dream he had of Crystal when he woke up to see Maxwell.

"Maxwell its too early. Go back to sleep." Boss said sleepily as he went back to sleep.

"But you're the only who knows how to open the safe with the sunflower seeds. Can't I at least get breakfast." _Breakfast this early? Now I know why Sandy kicked him. _Boss got up and opened the safe. Crystal woke up and saw both of them at the safe.

"Do you know how early it is?" Crystal asked.

"Tell that to Mr. Early breakfast here." Crystal giggled. After Maxwell had 'breakfast' he went to the door.

"Well I'm going to stay here and wait for Penelope to take me to ham ham land." Maxwell id as he sat on one of the chairs near the round table and read his book. That's when Boss asked Crystal to come with him in his room.

"I have a feeling that Maxwell is gonna be here for along time" Boss told her.

"And why is that?"

"Because he told me when he gets up and when he gets back and that I should be ready to open the safe." Crystal giggled. Boss sighed. "We have to do something about this."

Later all the ham hams gathered in the clubhouse except for Sandy, Maxwell, Cappy, Penelope, and the children. Sandy was out with Penelope and Cappy who giving the children rides. Maxwell was at ham ham land. Boss told them what happened. Everyone wondered why because they're usually not like this. That's when Christie came in.

"I know why." Everyone asked her what happened. She told them about the fight they had and how Sandy kicked him out.

"That's bad. We need to get them back together!" Pashmina exclaimed.

"But how?" Bijou asked. Suddenly the door burst open. In the middle of the door was a familiar hamster.

"What are you doing here Joe!" Boss asked. Joe walked up to them with a smile on his face.

"I'm here because I heard you needed help." Joe told them. "After all I was partly the mastermind between the little struggle we had a few months ago."

"This is a Mission of Love. Not revenge." Boss and Joe glared at each other angrily.

"We're wasting time." Stan told them. "We need to get those two together and fast."

"Right." Hamtaro said. "So how are you going to help us?"

"Here's my card." Joe hands a card to Hamtaro. It reads 'need a villain? We've got one at villain's inc. we specialize in anything from kidnappings to burglaries. We do this for birthdays, anniversaries, barmitsfus…

"JOE!"

"Don't worry. My rivals get discounts." Everyone was getting annoyed. Then there were several giggles coming from the door.

"Don't worry. Joe does want to help you." The ones at the door were none other than…

"Honeybun. Hiroshi."

"And were here to help too!" Honeybun told them.

"Thanks guys." Hamtaro said. "Joe has a point. Maybe Joe's plan might work." Everyone was surprised.

"Have you gone nuts!" Howdy asked. Bijou thought about it and knew what Hamtaro was saying.

"Oh I get it. It is a great plan." Everyone was surprised again. None of them understood why his plan was any good.

"I don't." Boss said.

"What's so good about this plan anyway?" Panda asked.

"Come here. I'll tell ya." They huddle and listen to Hamtaro's plan. They realize that Hamtaro and Bijou are right. It does sound good. They knew it would be foolproof.

"Now I get it." Dexter said.

"Yeah. It's a great plan." Oxnard said.

"Alright. In phase one we need someone to kidnap Sandy." Hamtaro said. "Any volunteers?"

"I'll do it." Joe told them. Some of the ham hams still had a funny feeling about this.

"Can we trust you to kidnap Sandy and give her back?" Boss asked.

"Does this look like a face that can't be trusted!"

"YES!" Joe's fell down anime style. Hiroshi reassured them.

"Don't worry. He wouldn't that. Besides if you still can't trust him then we'll watch him."

"Thanks. Lets get this plan started."

"YEAH!"


	2. ch 2 phase 1

Chapter 2

At Hillary's house Sandy sat by Christie who was fast asleep.

"I wonder where Maxwell is?"Suddenly out of nowhere someone grabbed her and covered her mouth. The kidnapper looked at.

"Don't worry you'll see him soon enough." The kidnapper said as he covered her mouth with a cloth. She was knocked out.

Later at the clubhouse Maxwell came back ready to hit the hay.

" yawn I wonder how Sandy is doing?" he said to himself. That's when heard Christie crying. He saw her surrounded by her friends and rushed to her side.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"It was awful!" Ken told him.

"Someone took Christie's mom away!" Marimo said.

"WHAT!" Maxwell couldn't believe that someone would kidnap Sandy.

"Waaaahhh! Its true." Christie said faking her cry. "Mom was right beside me when I heard saw her being taken away! Boo hoo boo hoo" Kyle walked up to her and whispered:

" _You're making it too obvious." _

"Am not!"

"Heke?" Maxwell looked puzzled at the ham ham children. This time Ken spoke up.

"We saw Christie's mom being taken by a weird blue hamster that looks like me. He was heading for acorn mountain." Then hit Maxwell. _So it was Joe!_ Maxwell took off looking for her leaving the children behind.

"Well we're done. Lets get back to the clubhouse."

Somewhere in acorn mountain…

"BAKA DESHI (stupid student)! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO POISON HER!" Shade yelled at Joe. Earlier Shade and Kenshin also decided to help. Shade was getting mad because Joe poisoned Sandy in order to knock her out.

"SO WHAT I'M SUPPOSED TO DO! HIT HER OVER THE HEAD WITH A MALLET!" Joe answered back.

"There are other ways to knock her out baka deshi."

"Don't call me baka deshi!" They looked at Sandy who was now tied and mouth was covered by a bandana to keep her quiet.

"We're gonna need to get Maxwell here. How are you going to do it?" Shade asked Joe.

"Don't worry I can get him to come over here." He walked over to a curtain.

"And I suppose that something is behind?" Shade asked. Joe just nodded and went towards Sandy.

"Restless huh?" Sandy quickly nodded while trying to say something which was muffled by the piece of cloth. "Don't worry I got company." He walks to the curtains and opens them to reveal…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sandy screamed as she saw a horribly drawn cat that still looks very scary.

"You're right Joe. Anyone would be afraid if they saw you draw." Shade said.

"OH SHUT UP!"

In a different part of acorn mountain…

"That scream. It sounds like Sandy." Maxwell hears another one. "There it is again!" Then he heard several screams over and over again. A large sweat drop appears on Maxwell's head.

"It couldn't be that scary!"

Back to where Joe and Shade were Joe kept showing the picture. After showing the picture first few times he decided to have a little fun and showed the picture several times.

"Uh Joe." Joe continued to show the picture.

"Joe." Joe didn't listen. Shade threw his sake bottle at him.

"GET BACK HERE BAKA DESHI!" Joe sighed and put the cloth in Sandy's mouth again. He walked towards Shade.

"Now what is it!"

"You're gonna give it away! We just needed a few screams! Not THAT many!" Shade sighed and readied is sword. Joe looked at Shade. _What's his problem?_

Maxwell finally made it. He saw Sandy tied up but without the cloth in her mouth. Right next to her was Joe and Shade.

"Alright get your hands off Sandy." Maxwell told them. 

"So this is the only time you care about me Maxwell!" Sandy cried.

"Hey I went through all this to save you Sandy!" They started fighting forgetting that Joe and Shade were still there.

"Uh guys-

"SHUT JOE!" They both told them.

"I never want to see you again!" Sandy told Maxwell.

"That can be arranged." Joe laughs evilly. Sandy and Maxwell finally realize what he means.

"No wait!" Maxwell tries to stop Joe but Joe pulls out a smoke bomb and the entire fills with smoke.

"Say good bye to your girl ham Maxwell."

"MAXWELL!"

"SANDY!" Everything turned black after that.

Later in the ham ham flyer…

"YOU HAD TO MAKE HER DRUNK IN ORDER TO KNOCK HER OUT SHISHOU (master)!" Joe said to his shishou.

"OH AND POISONING IS SUPPOSED TO BE BETTER!" Shade shouted back.

"Could you two be quiet!" Keno told them. Since Penelope was going to ham ham land with Cappy, Keno volunteered to take over the ham ham flyer. They weren't afraid that Joe and Shade would do something bad. They were afraid that their arguing would end up steering the flyer in the wrong direction.

"I'm trying to get us to ham ham land here!" Joe and Shade pouted.

Near the clubhouse Maxwell began to remember so many memories. Memories of how Sandy he was always there when he really needed her. The first day he bumped into Sandy. The first found out they loved each other. The day they made love to each other (You know I had to put that in there! Oh yeah! That took place the same night Hamtaro and Bijou confessed their love to each other in MoL1) These memories brought tears to his eyes.

_"_There you are!" Maxwell turned around to see Hamtaro running toward him.

"Hamtaro?"

"C'mon we're going to get Sandy back!" Hamtaro told him.

"I don't know. What if we can't bring her back?" Maxwell asked.

"Snap out of it Maxwell. Remember when Bijou was kidnapped?" Maxwell nodded. "Every time I doubted myself I always found myself being pulled farther away from her. So don't doubt yourself. Just believe in yourself and you'll save her." Maxwell got up. He smiled.

"Thanks Hamtaro. You're right we're going to save Sandy." Maxwell said.

"C'mon. Everyone's waiting at the Cap Slider." Hamtaro and Maxwell headed for Cappy's boat. As he ran for the boat Maxwell thought of Sandy.Don't worry Sandy. I'm going to save you!

In ham ham land Sandy woke up to find herself in a dungeon.

"Where am I?" She was put in a locked cell. "I remember I was playing with Christie then…" She remembered when Maxwell was trying to save her. She cried as she brought up so many memories. The day Maxwell saved her from those cats. The day she first found out she loved him…

_"_But we were separated from each other." Sandy said taking her ribbon from Maxwell (Yes this is the Let's Dance Sandy episode).

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find him someday. Don't lose hope." Maxwell said as he left Sandy who had hearts in her eyes. He's so totally awesome.

The one thing she remembered the most was the night they made love to each other…

That night Sandy and Maxwell were kissing each other but Sandy then turned away.

"What's wrong?" Maxwell asked.

"Its just that well…" Sandy didn't know how to say it but Maxwell understood.

"We'd better not then." Maxwell said as he walked away. "The truth is I really don't want to hurt you." Sandy was surprised that he said that. Just earlier he really wanted but now… "I'd better be going." Sandy couldn't help anymore, she hugged Maxwell and they both fell to the ground kissing each other passionately.

"Don't worry you won't hurt me." Sandy smiled as tears of joy filled her eyes. Maxwell smiled back and they kissed again. After that everything turned black.Maxwell.

Back at the cell Sandy wiped her tears remembering what Maxwell told her."Don't lose hope."

_He's right. I just know Maxwell is going to save me._

Somewhere in the sea heading towards ham ham land all the ham hams huddled except for Maxwell who was looking into the sea."_Phase 1 was a success."_ Hamtaro whispered._ "Now onto phase 2."_


	3. ch 3 phase 2

Chapter 3

In the Cap Slider everyone was discussing their "plan" to stop the Devil ham (how did he come back?) and save Sandy.

"Alright anyone got a plan?" Hamtaro asked.

"How about we just storm in?" Boss asked. Maxwell shook his head.

"But we don't even know where they're hiding Sandy." Maxwell was right. No one knew where the "battle" was taking place.

"I hope Keno found a place for the phase 2 to start." Bijou whispered into Hamtaro's ear.

"Don't worry. He knows what he is doing." Hamtaro speaks up in his regular tone. "But I do know this: the devil ham already knows where we are and he is trying to confront us by sea." Everyone started to worry.

"Don't worry. We can't defeat him using this." Hamtaro pulls out a black rectangular shaped thing. He opened it to find a keyboard, a couple of pegs, small little ships, and a view screen. The view screen finally came on and it showed Joe, Shade, and the Devil ham ready for anything that Hamtaro was going to throw at them. However the devil ham looked a bit different.

"Say good bye to your ship ham hams!" Joe exclaimed.

"Oh yeah!" Hamtaro typed in a letter and a number. "C4"

miss

"Don't worry about it Hamtaro." Bijou reassured her boy ham.

"Is that the best you can do! Watch this!" Joe typed in the letter and number. "D3"

miss

"You really suck at this baka deshi." Shade said.

"SHUT UP!" It was now Hamtaro's turn again. Maxwell stopped him from typing anything.

"What is it Maxwell?" Stan asked.

"I know a little cheat for this." Maxwell began typing in a weird code. "BF23. DF32."

homing missiles have been activated

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T USE HOMING MISSILES!" Joe yelled at Maxwell.

"I told you. It's a little cheat I learned." Maxwell pushes the fire button.

battle ship sunk

"YOU SUNK MY BATTLE SHIP!" All the ham hams rejoiced. Suddenly their was an evil laugh coming from the devil ham. The ham hams turned toward the screen.

"Fools. You may have won this one but the battle is not over. Meet us back at the tower in ham ham land if you ever want to see your girl ham again. Hahahahaha." The connection ended. Everyone was frightened that the devil ham has returned. All except Maxwell who noticed something.

"Didn't the devil ham's voice sound a little different?" Everyone began to worry that Maxwell might find out what they have been planning. That's when Dexter came up with an idea.

"Um. Even evil villains get colds." Everyone nodded. Luckily Maxwell believed them. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

As soon as they got on shore the ninja ham started attacking…by moving up and down in their holes? Hey that's not right! This sounds like a whack-a-ham game.

"Alright! Let's attack while their guards are down." Hamtaro said as he, Stan, and Cappy grabbed a large mallet and bashed and whacked the ninja hams. Out of the ground came tickets after they defeated each ninja ham? They gave the tickets to their girl hams knowing they'd use them to get stuff at the nearby carnival when this was all over. The rest of the ham hams cleared the way for Hamtaro, Boss, Maxwell, and Kenshin. Each of the ham hams defeated the ninja hams with several games from rock, paper, scissors to Super Smash Bros. Melee.

Inside the tower Hamtaro, Boss, Maxwell, and Kenshin met their first opponent: Chaos.

"I see you're still alive Chaos." Boss said

"Yeah. And I'm ready to exact my…uh…revenge" "Chaos" told them. "Um hold on for a few seconds." "Chaos" walked away.

"What's wrong with him?" Maxwell asked. Everyone shrugged.

Somewhere else in the room "Chaos" was looking for someone. That's when he saw…

"What is it now Hiroshi?" Honeybun asked.

"I know I wanted to help but acting like Chaos is not what I had in mind." Hiroshi complained. "Did I need to have to this blue goo all over?"

"If you want to be Chaos you have to look like it. Now get back there. Everyone is waiting." Chaos/Hiroshi was about complain but then he stopped. He walked back to where Boss was standing and held out a cup and some dice.

"This might be to dangerous Boss." Hamtaro told him.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Boss walked up to Chaos/Hiroshi.

"This is cho and han. You have to guess what kind of number it is. If its right you win. If its wrong I win. You got it?"

"Yeah but which one means which?" Chaos/Hiroshi fell to the floor anime style.

"Cho means evens. Han means odds." Chaos/Hiroshi shook the dice in the cup and placed the cup on the ground.

"Han!" Boss exclaimed. Chaos smiled. He pulled up the cup and the dice landed on…

"FIVE AND SIX!" Chaos/Hiroshi couldn't believe he lost.

"Looks like I won. C'mon lets fight our nest opponent." Everyone went up. As everyone left Honeybun walked up to her brother.

"Can you get this stuff off me!" Honeybun sighed.

Everyone reached the next opponent: Shade.

"Welcome brother." Shade said.

"Everyone let me fight this one. This could get dangerous." Kenshin walked up to his brother. Shade then took out a weird stick. It had a large button in the middle, a tab in one of the ends, and a twisty thing on the other end.

"Let the battle begin." Shade pressed the button and some music began to play. A voice then appeared and Shade did whatever it said.

Bop it

Twist it

Pull it

Have it Shade hands it to Kenshin. He does the same. It keeps going until Shade messes up.

aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh

"Damn it! I lost." Shade exclaimed. Kenshin breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well we'd better get to the top."

In the next room was the next and final opponent before the devil ham: Joe. In the room was a large arena with several projectors.

"Wow. That's one large hologram projector. I wonder what its used for?" Maxwell asked.

"Well Hamtaro it has finally come down to this. Are you going to fight or are you going to not risk losing to me and give up?" Joe asked. Suddenly Hamtaro's sword began to glow. Everything became dark and a column of energy bursts out of the ground. When all of this is done Hamtaro reappears with glowing ice blue fur, his super form.

"Joe I accept your challenge." Hamtaro said in a low voice. Everyone looked puzzled at him.

"What's with your voice Hamtaro?" Maxwell asked.

"Uh…nothing." Hamtaro stepped on a platform and was raised to the level of the arena. Joe did the same. As they faced each other they took out a deck of familiar looking cards.

"Duel!" 2000 life points appeared on the score board. Everyone fell anime style.

"ARE YOU KIDDING HAMTARO! THIS IS GONNA TAKE HOURS!" Boss yelled at Hamtaro.

"Don't worry. We'll rescue Sandy before you know it."

2 hours later…

"Black Luster Soldier obliterate the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Use hyper saber slash!" Hamtaro said as the powered up Black Luster Soldier defeated the weakened Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (I'm not going to explain the entire duel.). This brought the Joe's life points down to zero.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST!" Hamtaro jumped off the platform and ran toward his friends.

"I defeated Joe! Now we can…heke?" During the long duel Boss, Maxwell, and Kenshin fell asleep on the floor after getting tired of waiting. A large sweat drop appeared on Hamtaro's forehead. Joe grabbed a megaphone and shouted:

"WAKE UP!" Everyone woke up rather quickly.

"Where's the fire!" Boss asked hastily.

"Sorry guys. I already won. Let's go save Sandy."

"Right!" However as soon as they started up the stairs Hamtaro, Boss, and Kenshin fell through a hole leaving Maxwell. He was now the only one left. Maxwell clenched his fist.

"Don't worry Sandy! I'll defeat the devil ham and save Sandy and the rest of you." Maxwell hurried upstairs.

At the top Maxwell saw the devil ham who was covered by darkness.

"Alright devil ham! Where's Sandy!" Maxwell asked. Devil ham looked rather disappointed. _Damn! Sandy's not here yet! I'd better distract him._

"There's something I must tell you Maxwell." the devil ham said.

"What is it?" The "devil ham" took a deep breath.

"I am your father." Silence swept the entire room. Maxwell broke the silence.

"No your not." Maxwell answered.

"Yes I am."

"Prove it." A large sweat drop appeared on the devil ham's head. _This is going to be much harder than I thought._

In the cell Sandy was in Sandy sat in the corner. She knew something bad was going to happen to Maxwell. She tried everything from picking the lock to picking up a block and throwing it. She has picked many locks before but this was the hardest. She tried one more approach but then stopped.

"Oh please. After trying to bust it down with everything there is no way this cell is going to open just by simply pushing…" And just as luck would have it the cell opened as she pushed. She wondered why she didn't do this in the first place. It didn't really matter. She left the cell and trying to find Maxwell. Unbeknownst to her…

"Good thing I unlocked the cell. We've been waiting for her for an hour." Stan said as he walked away.

Back at the room where the devil ham is…

"Uh, you read a lot of books."

"Everyone knows that!" Maxwell said. The "devil ham" was still trying to prove that he was Maxwell's father.

"Look! Just tell me where…" Suddenly…

"MAXWELL!" Maxwell turned around and sure enough saw…

"SANDY!" They hugged each other. Tears formed in Sandy's eyes.

"I thought I would never see you again." Sandy cried.

"I've missed you so much Sandy." Maxwell cried. "I'm sorry I didn't pay any attention to you, especially so close to our anniversary!"

"I'm sorry I overreacted." They kissed each other forgetting that the devil ham was still there.

"How touching. You finally found each other." Maxwell stepped forward ready to fight. "Before we fight there is one thing I want to tell you."

"And what is that?" Suddenly the lights turned on and a party ball exploded.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone was there. Sandy and Maxwell fainted. When they finally got up they realized that this was all a set up. That Keno was actually dressed up as the devil ham and Hiroshi was dressed up like Chaos.

"You mean you like did all this for us?" Everyone nodded.

"We couldn't let you just stay like this." Bijou told the couple.

"So we decided to plan out this surprise." Hamtaro told them.

"Thanks guys." Sandy turned to Maxwell and held out a gift. "Here. This is for you Maxy." Maxwell blushed as he took the present. He then took out a gift.

"Here Sandy." Sandy took it. When they opened their presents they couldn't be more happier. Sandy got another ribbon but the want was made out of a blue crystal. Maxwell's present was a new green book. They thanked each other and kissed. They then celebrated their anniversary. However what they didn't know was that someone was watching.

"Those will be needing their presents soon." As a familiar hamster with angel wings and a halo suddenly vanish.

THE END.


End file.
